Klink
|} Klink (Japanese: ギアル Giaru) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 38, which evolves into starting at level 49. Biology Klink resembles two interlocking gears with six teeth each. The teeth of the gears are a light gray, with a darker central region. Each gear has a white "X" in place of its left eye, while their right eyes have a black pupil and white sclera. They have round turquoise noses and small mouths. Klink can launch itself at opponents in the form of and , its signature moves. Once two bodies have joined, they cannot combine with any others or they will become separated. Klink generates its life energy by spinning, and is generally found in caves. According to Professor Juniper, the first recorded evidence of this Pokémon dates to around 100 years ago, in the Chargestone Cave; she believes that it suddenly appeared in the cave at that time. In the anime Major appearances Klink and its evolutions appeared under the ownership of Mannes in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Minor appearances Klink made its TV debut in Evolution Exchange Excitement!. A swarm of them appeared inside Chargestone Cave along with a . Klink appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening along with and . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Klink was seen under the ownership of Colress. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} or }} , north of Fortree City, and north of )}} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Beginner's Park, Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Ragged Mountain (1F-5F), Stony Cave (B1-B5), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber)}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 2}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 225}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 10}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=600 |name2=Klang |type1-2=Steel |evo2= |no3=601 |name3=Klinklang |type1-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Klink represents in the Unova horoscope. Origin Klink is based on a pair of interlocking gears, more specifically either , , or gears. The Klink line's coloration may have been based on gears, since their noses have turned green as copper does when it oxidizes into such compounds as , forming a patina. Klink also resembles the simplest concept of the perpetual motion machine, as it is just two gears which repeatedly spin each other. Name origin Klink is a corruption of ''clink (onomatopoeia for light metal striking a surface). It may also involve link, possibly referring to how the two gears are connected. It may also derive from the expression of two objects clinging on to each other and that they click. Giaru is derived from gear. In other languages |fr=Tic|frmeaning=From |es=Klink|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Klikk|demeaning=From |it=Klink|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=기어르 Giaru|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=齒輪兒 / 齿轮儿 Chǐlún'ér|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्लिंक Klink|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Клинк Klink|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Klikk fr:Tic it:Klink ja:ギアル pl:Klink zh:齿轮儿